Warriors: New Beginnings Book 1: Life In the Forest
FORESTCLAN Leader: Dawnstar- tortoiseshell shecat w/ green eyes. Deputy: Rockfire- dark gray tom w/ ginger patches and brown eyes. MedicineCat: Mossshadow- pale gray (w/ darker specks) shecat w/ green eyes.Apprentice-Lightpaw. Warriors: Loudstep- thickset brown tabby tom w/ white paws and amber eyes. Hawktalon- gold tabby she-cat w/one orange paw and green eyes. Apprentice-Flowerpaw. Swifttalon- small white tabby she-cat w/ bright green eyes. Apprentice-Brackenpaw. Runningstorm- dark gray tom w/ blue eyes. Patchbelly- black tom w/ a white patched underbelly and blue eyes. Skystep- long limbed white tom w/ blue eyes. Rainpelt- light gray tom w/ blue eyes. Sorrelfur- light ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat w/ golden-amber eyes.Apprentice-Sootpaw Sharpfoot- dark brown tabby tom w/ long claws and amber eyes. Crowfur- dark smoky gray tom w/ blue eyes. Mossfire- mottled brown and ginger tom w/ amber eyes. Wildpath- dark ginger she-cat w/ green eyes. Iceclaw- light brown tom w/ white paws and green eyes.Apprentice-Bramblepaw. Mousepelt- small dusky brown shecat w/amber eyes.Apprentice-Honeypaw. Apprentices: Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom w/ green eyes. Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes. Flowerpaw- ginger tabby shecat w/ amber eyes. Honeypaw- light brown shecat w/ green eyes. Sootpaw- light gray tom w/ blue eyes. Lightpaw- tortoiseshell shecat w/ blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice. Queens: Dappleheart- light brown dappled shecat w/ amber eyes, mother of Crowfur’s kit’s-Spottedkit(white shecat w/ brown spots),Cinderkit(gray shecat),and Yellowkit(ginger shecat). Tawnycloud- tortoiseshell shecat w/ green eyes,mother of Runningstorm’s kit’s-Mudkit(brown tom) and Fernkit(gray tabby shecat). Willowheart- small brown shecat w/ blue eyes,expecting Loudstep’s kit’s. Windbreath- pale gray shecat w/ green eyes,expexting Rockfire’s kit’s. Elders: Scarpath- very old brown tom w/ a battle scarred pelt and amber eyes. Boldheart- old, frail gray shecat w/ blue eyes. Darkshadow- black tom w/ green eyes. Fluffypelt- light gray shecat w/ fur sticking out all over and blue eyes. Tigerlegs- brown tabby tom w/ brown eyes, formerly deputy. WATERCLAN Leader: Silverstar- silverish-gray tabby tom w/ green eyes. Deputy: Splashpelt-white shecat w/ blueish-gray spots and dark green eyes. MedicineCat: Dewpool- mottled blue and gray shecat w/ grassy-green eyes.Apprentice-Rainsong. Warriors: Rushpelt- swift gray-blue tom w/ blue eyes. Nightmist- gray tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes.Apprentice-Coldpaw. Rippleclaw- pale gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes. Grayfur- gray tom w/ a white chest and neon blue eyes. Stormheart- light gray tom w/ icy blue eyes. Pikefur- silver tabby tom w/ sky blue eyes. Apprentice-Shimmerpaw. Troutpelt- light gray tom(w/ darker flecks) w/ blue eyes. Darkclaw- pure black tom w/ green eyes. Bluestorm- blueish-gray she-cat w/ green eyes. Lilysplash- white she-cat w/ green splashes and light blue eyes. Apprentice-Minnowpaw. Mossypelt- white she-cat w/ green/brown stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice-Shinepaw. Otterstep- white she-cat w/ brown feet and blue eyes. Mudstorm- brown tabby tom w/ dark brown eyes. Reedpelt- brown tom w/ light brown eyes. Toadpatch- black,white,and brown tom w/ blue eyes. Marshfur- brown tom w/ dark blue eyes. Apprentices: Shinepaw- silver and white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Minnowpaw- dark gray tabby tom w/ white specks and blue eyes. Shimmerpaw-silver tabby she-cat w/blue eyes. Coldpaw- white tabby tom w/ green eyes. Rainsong- light gray tabby she-cat w/ bright blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice. Queens: Brightstream- tortoishell shecat w/ dark blue eyes,mother of Grayheart’s kit’s- Streamkit(tortoiseshell she-cat) and Creekkit(gray-blue tom w/ white paws). Smallsplash- small blue-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes,mother of Darkstorm’s kit’s-Wetkit(small blue-gray tom),Mistkit( light gray she-cat),and Shadekit(gray/silver she-cat). Elders: Crookedtail- very old gray tom w/ a permenently broken tail and blind blue eyes, oldest cat in WaterClan. Snowpelt- old whitish-blue-gray she-cat w/ a slashed ear and amber eyes. Icestorm- gray and white tabby tom w/ a battle scarred pelt and pale green eyes. Stonebreeze- gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Lakeheart- blue-gray tabby tom w/ green eyes. MEADOWCLAN Leader: Gorsestar- white she-cat w/ gray spots and green eyes. Deputy: Wolftooth- gray-brown tabby tom w/ lighter brown legs, very sharp teeth, and green eyes. Apprentice-Pricklepaw. Medicine cat: Echomist- light gray she-cat w/ light blueish/gray spots and dark blue eyes. Apprentice-Seedpaw. Warriors: Windstorm- white tabby she-cat w/ bright green eyes. Bettlefur- black tom w/ dark green eyes. Squirrelleap- golden brown tom w/ long legs and brown eyes. Apprentice-Foxpaw. Grassfoot- white tom w/ light brown paws and bright green eyes. Bumbleflight- ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. Duskcloud- creamy brown she-cat w/ light hazel eyes. Moleheart- small black tom w/ short whiskers and blue eyes. Colverfrost- light brown, almost green, she-cat w/ a white underbelly and sky blue eyes. Birchtail-white tom w/ a brown tail and blue eyes. Ferretpelt- golden-brown tom w/ darker brown spots and blue eyes. Pinewhisker- reddish-brown tom w/ long whiskers and amber eyes.Apprentice-Volepaw. Sunclaw- golden tom w/ darker flecks and amber eyes. Leafpatch- patchy brown,white,and black tom w/ one white foot and amber eyes.Apprentice-Rabbitpaw. Fallowbreeze- lithe brown shecat w/ long legs and green eyes. Ivypatch- tortoiseshell tabby shecat w/ light hazel eyes.Apprentice-Weaselpaw. Apprentices: Rabbitpaw- brown and white she-cat w/ white feet and brown eyes. Pricklepaw- white tabby she-cat w/ pale green eyes. Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom w/ green eyes. Weaselpaw- white tom w/ ginger patches and brown eyes. Volepaw- light gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes. Seedpaw- white tom w/ brown specks,short whiskers and blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice. Queens: Poppypelt- pure black she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Sunclaw’s kits: Cinderkit, Pantherkit, Crowkit, and Firekit) Sweetberry- cream she-cat w/ blue eyes, mother of Birchtail’s kit’s- Featherkit(brown tom) and Rosekit(cream and brown she-cat). Petalmist- light gray she-cat w/ dark blue eyes,mother of Moleheart’s kit’s- Mintkit(tiny,gray tabby she-cat), Hollykit(pure black she-cat),and Ravenkit(black tom). Tinypatch- small tortoiseshell she-cat w/ hazel eyes,expecting Squirrelleap’s kit’s Elders: Stickwhisker- brown tom w/ very long whiskers and amber eyes. Shrewclaw- old gray-black tom w/ pale blue eyes. Scarpelt- old gray she-cat w/ many scars and pale blue eyes, oldest she-cat in MeadowClan. Bravepath- very old gray tom w/ several scars everywhere and one,blind,blue eye, oldest cat in MeadowClan. MOUNTAINCLAN Leader: Graystar- light gray tom w/ blue eyes. Deputy: Shadowpelt- black tom w/ green eyes. Medicine Cat: Speckelshade- light gray she-cat w/ dark gray spots and blue eyes. Apprentice-Copperpaw. Warriors: Jaggedclaw- long haired black tom w/ long,jagged claws and amber eyes. Darkstrike- dark gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes. Stealthfoot- light gray she-cat with lighter paws and green eyes. Eaglefoot- white tom w/ one orange paw and green eyes. Apprentice-Tanglepaw. Sharpstone- gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes. Rockfall- dark gray tom w/blue eyes. Pebbletail- white she-cat w/ a short tail and blue eyes. Dustfur- dark brown tom w/ amber eyes. Sparrowwing- long haired brown tom w/ amber eyes. Spidertail- white tom w/ a black tipped tail and amber eyes. Apprentice-Birdpaw. Swiftstone- long limbed gray and white tom w/ amber eyes. Thornpelt- brown tabby tom w/ brown eyes. Apprentice-Cloudpaw. Raggedleap- long haired gray tom w/ long legs and amber eyes. Apprentice-Sunpaw. Apprentices: Tanglepaw- light brown tabby tom w/ a twisted paw and brown eyes. Cloudpaw- small white she-cat w/ amber eyes. Birdpaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat w/dark green eyes. Sunpaw- golden tom w/green eyes. Copperpaw- light brown she-cat w/ blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice. Queens: Cindercloud- light gray she-cat w/ green eyes, mother of Thornpelt’s kits: Leafkit(brown and white tabby she-cat)and Wildkit(black and brown tom) Breezeflower- small white tabby she-cat w/ green eyes, mother of Dustfur’s kit’s-Snowkit(white she-cat),Stonekit(gray tabby tom) and Lizardkit(brown tabby tom). Elders: Halfface- very old,gray shecat w/ half her face ripped off from falling rocks and brown eyes,oldest cat in MountainClan. Sidestone- brown tom w/ a crooked gray muzzle and green eyes. Deadeyes- gray shecat w/ blind blue eyes. Sharptalon- white tom w/ one orange foot and blue eyes. Chapter 1 The morning chill against her back woke Dawnstar. Right about now Rockfire, her deputy,would be organizing patrols. She would be helping him,but she was still weak from the battle that had happened only one sunrise ago. She had lost a life then, only seven remained. She felt a pang of sadness when she remembered when she had been made leader. She still missed the previous leader, Owlstar, he had been her mentor and closest friend. He had died of greencough last leaf-bare, the sickness took everyone by surprise, even their medicine cat, Mossshadow. But Dawnstar had moved on. She heard a noise outside her den and her mate, Skystep, came in carrying a mouse. “I thought you would be hungry.” He said as he put the mouse down at her paws. "Yes,thank you, I’m starving.” Dawnstar answered in reply. Just then they heard a-lot of commotion outside and came out just in time to see Honeypaw run into the camp. “Hurry, come help me, Flowerpaw has fallen into the river!!” Honeypaw shouted, fear in her eyes. Honeypaw and Flowerpaw were best friends so Dawnstar could understand why she was so upset. Rockfire quickly called to Runningstorm, Sorrelfur, Mossfire, Sharpfoot, and Flowerpaw’s mentor, Hawktalon, to go with Honeypaw. “I hope Flowerpaw is ok.” Dawnstar stressfully mewed to Skystep. If Flowerpaw didn’t survive this would be the second apprentice they had lost this moon. A few nights before the battle Eaglepaw, one of the youngest apprentices, had been bitten by an adder. Mossshadow had tried everything she could to save him but the poison spread to fast. Skystep spoke as if he was reading her thoughts.“She’ll be fine. I know you’re worried about losing another apprentice after we lost Eaglepaw. You should go for a walk, take your mind off things. It will make you feel better. Rockfire can keep an eye on things.” "Ok.” Was all she said before she padded away from her mate,out the camp entrance,and into the forest. Chapter 2 Rockfire was relieved when Flowerpaw’s rescue patrol returned safely with Flowerpaw. She was a little shaken, but Mossshadow gave her some poppy seed and sent her to bed in the apprentice’s den. Rockfire was on his way to check on Flowerpaw right now. He went into the apprentices den to find Flowerpaw curled up next to Bramblepaw, her brother. Bramblepaw was supposed to be on a patrol with Iceclaw, his mentor. “Bramblepaw, wake up.” Rockfire gently meowed so he wouldn’t wake up Flowerpaw. “Wuhh,what’s going on. Oh it’s just you Rockfire.” Bramblepaw sleepily meowed. “Yes it’s just me.Who did you think it was. Anyways ,shouldn’t you be on patrol with Iceclaw?” “Yes.”Bramblepaw replied. “So why aren’t you?” “Oh,cause I went on a hunting patrol earlier so Iceclaw told me I could rest.” Bramblepaw told him tiredly. “Whatever.” Rockfire left the den.“Apprentices,” Rockfire mumbled to himself as he went to go and see how Dawnstar was doing.He padded across the clearing strait to Dawnstar’s den. As he entered ,he called "Dawnstar, Are you awake?” “I am now.” Came a reply from the other side of the den. He had forgotten she had just got back from a walk and was probably exhausted. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake yo.," Rockfire apologized. “Oh, it’s ok I’ve been asleep for a long time, well since this morning, I needed to wake up.” Dawntstar answered back, sitting up.“I just came to check and see how your wounds are doing.” He told her. “Well considering that I’m not spilling out blood out of my side anymore, I’m doing pretty well.” The tortoiseshell leader answered him back. “Well, that’s an improvement from earlier.” “Yes,I guess it is,”Dawnstar replied. “I know you didn’t come here to gossip so what do you want,”Dawnstar asked Rockfire questioningly. “Well I’ve been watching the older apprentices, Honeypaw and Sootpaw, these past few days and I think it’s time they were made warriorI,”Rockfire answered with pride. Dawnstar’s eyes started to shine before she spoke,“Sounds good to me.We really need more warriors.” “Ok, I’ll go speak to their mentors right now and arrange for them to go on a patrol with their mentors in the morning,the dawn patrol if you want and i’ll go to if that’s ok.” “Ok that would be great and then we’ll hold their ceremony when you get back.” *** The cool morning breeze woke Rockfire up. He got up and padded out of the warrior’s den. It was still early so only a few of the Clan were up. Rockfire spotted the dawn patrol, Runnignstorm, Wildpath, Iceclaw, and Bramblepaw, coming in through the camp entrance. He greeted them as they approached him. “How did it go?”Rockfire asked Runningstorm, the patrol leader. “It was all quiet. Wel,l that is until we got to the MountainClan border. They have been trespassing again.” Rockfire growled in anger and spoke, “Those pieces of mouse dung! That’s the third time this moon . Wait until I tell Dawnstar, she’ll be furious!” Runningstorm nodded in agreement .“You guys should go and rest now,”Rockfire told him. The patrol padded away toward their dens to sleep. By now the Clan had started to wake with Honeypaw and Sootpaw one of the firsts, excited to go on patrol today. The two apprentices ran to up Rockfire excitedly. “When are we going?”Honeypaw asked excitedly. “As soon as your mentors are ready.”The deputy told her. “Lets go get them Honeypaw,“said Sootpaw and ran to the warriors den with Honeypaw in pursuit. ”Apprentices,“ Rockfire muttered.” You weren’t any different I’m sure,“said Windbreath from behind. ”True, I always dreamed of becoming deputy like my father from the day I became an apprentice.“ Rockfire said remembering his apprentice days. ”Not leader?“ Windbreath asked. ”Well not really,my father was deputy so I dreamed of being just like him.“ Rockfire said in reply. Windbreath smiled and spoke, ”Well,I have to admit Tigerlegs was a good deputy." “Yes he was,a very good deputy.”Rockfire spoke remembering when he was just an apprentice and his father was still deputy .“Well, I should probably go and make sure Sootpaw and Honeypaw are ready for their assessment today.”Rockfire told his mate and padded away. As he approached the warrior’s den Sootpaw, Honeypaw, Mousepelt, and Sorrelfur all came out. Rockfire padded up to the two warriors and meowed, “Are you guys ready, if we wait any longer the apprentice’s heads will fall off. You guys should go get something to eat and then we’ll go.” The two mentors padded off toward the fresh kill pile and each chose a squirrel. They both chose to eat by the Oak Stump,an old tree stump where warriors eats their meals. Sorrelfur and Rainpelt were also there and the four cats ate their meal together.After they had finished Rockfire went and told Dawnstar that they were going and then Rockfire, Sootpaw,Honeypaw,and their mentors went out to the forest for Sootpaw’s and Honeypaw’s final assesment. * They had come back and let the two apprentices rest and Dawnstar was about to give Honeypaw and Sootpaw their warrior names. As Rockfire padded away from where he had been eating, Dawnstar padded up from her den to TallRock,the place where the Clan leader addressed the Clan, and called out, “Let all cats old enough to climb trees join here beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting.” Rockfire spotted Sorrelfur and Mousepelt, the two apprentice’s mentors pad up behind Dawnstar and go and fetch their apprentices. Dawnstar signaled with her tail for Honeypaw and Sootpaw to join her. As everyone began to come and sit down, Rockfire sitting by Sorrelfur and Mousepelt, Dawnstar began,“Honeypaw, Sootpaw you have both done well and earned your warrior names. Do you both promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?” “I do,” Honeypaw eagerly meowed. “I do,” Sootpaw more quietly meowed. Even though Sootpaw was quiet,Rockfire could see the excitement gleaming in his eyes. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names,” Dawnstar meowed loudly. “Honeypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Honeyshine, StarClan honors your faith and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan. And Sootpaw, from this moment on you shall be know as Sootclaw, StarClan honors your skill and hard work and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan,” Dawnstar finished. The Clan cheered loudly “Honeyshine,Sootclaw.” The other apprentices cheeed the loudest,but their sister Lightpaw,Mossshadow’s apprentice,cheered the loudest of all. As the cheering came to an end Dawnstar told the new warriors,“In tradition,you must sit vigil and gaurd the camp tonight until dawn,but you must not speak at all.” As Honeyshine and Sootclaw took their positions the Clan went back to their duties and dens. Rockfire decided that everyone was busy enough that he could take a short nap in the warrior’s den. As he settled down,he slowly drifted into sleep. More to come. :3π∞Dãwn§hadê∞π™ 04:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC)